The Olive Experiment
by SergeantFuzzyBoots
Summary: Leonard finds a way to win over his new family. Lenny Week Day 5: Family Visits


**Day Five of Lenny Week! Family Visits.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Although the flight over had been smooth and carefree, as the newly engaged couple drove their rental car from the airport to the border house in Maine Penny's family was renting for a summer week, Leonard's feelings regarding the reunion were becoming more and more mixed. He'd never met Penny's family before aside from her father, and while Wyatt certainly liked him, he wasn't sure how he'd get along with the cousins and siblings of his fiance's who were closer to his age. He doubted he could count on their wanting Wyatt to have grandkids as being a motivator – especially considering he already had one in Penny's nephew. It wasn't that he thought he'd be treated badly, he was simply dubious about how much he'd have in common with them. The assumption the experimental physicist had made was that they'd probably be similar to the friends of Penny's whom they went to watch football games with. They were nice enough, but Leonard always felt like the odd one out – which, he supposed, honestly wouldn't be much different from his own family get-together's.

"This is it up here," Penny said, pointing out a long two story house with windows uniformly lining the walls. Cars were already scattered around the grassy front entrance, signalling that they were some of the last to arrive. Though he'd only seen her once, Leonard couldn't help but wonder if the uneasy feeling the thought of so many people was giving him was how Lucy felt every time she entered a public place.

"So, uh, how many of your relatives are gonna be here again?" Leonard asked after parking the car.

"My parents, sister, brother-in-law, nephew, three aunts and uncles, my grandparents on my mom's side, a couple of cousins. My brother won't be here, but Dad says he might be able to Skype at some point – why?"

He shrugged sheepishly. "Nothing. Just a lot of people, that's all."

"What, you aren't nervous, are you?" she asked, smirking.

"Pff, no!" Leonard shook his head, a wide grin on his face, aware of how ridiculous he must look, but unable to stop. He cleared his throat, managing to end the action. "Okay, let's go," he said, hurriedly getting out of the car.

Fortunately for the experimental physicist, Wyatt answered the door, beaming ecstatically upon seeing his youngest daughter and soon-to-be son-in-law.

"Leonard!" he cried, shaking the shorter man's hand and slapping his shoulder. "Damn, it's good to finally see you again!"

Penny rolled her eyes as she stepped into the foyer. "Yeah, hi, Dad," she said pointedly.

Wyatt nodded dismissively, not moving his focus from Leonard. "Yeah, hey, Slugger."

"It's good to see you, too, Wyatt," Leonard said, smiling.

Suddenly, the three were surrounded as the rest of Penny's family came flooding into the hall. Most approached Penny first, eager to congratulate her and see the engagement ring. Leonard recognized Penny's mother from pictures he'd seen, looking very much like her daughter except for being older. She was the first to come greet Leonard, pulling him into a hug before he could extend his hand for a simple shake. It was probably the most affectionate hug he'd received from a mother.

"And you're Leonard – oh, it's so good to meet you!" she gushed, holding him at arm's length when the hug ended. "Wyatt's told me a lot about you."

Her husband rolled his eyes. "You act like he's all I talk about."

Penny's mother simply smirked. "I'd explain how that's exactly all he does, but it'd probably just freak you out."

Leonard grinned.

* * *

After receiving quick introductions from the rest of the family, things began to sag a bit. Wyatt, Penny's siblings, cousins, uncles, and nephew all returned to the living room where they were watching baseball, a table of snacks and drinks already dug into. Leonard and Penny sat with them a while, but the experimental physicist couldn't help but feel bored, part of him wishing for more conversation while at the same time fearing it for how it might make him come across depending on the chosen topic of discussion.

Deciding to see how Penny's mother and aunts were getting on in the kitchen, Leonard rose from his seat. Penny stood to follow him, but he stopped her.

"No, no, stay here," he insisted. "I'm fine."

His fiance didn't look convinced, but remained where she was.

The experimental physicist made his way to the kitchen, finding the older women preparing dinner, which would be in about an hour. They smiled when they saw him, accepting his offer of help.

"So, Leonard, what is it you do again?" Penny's mother asked. "Something to do with science and ... magnets?"

Leonard was happy to spend time explaining his work, a space he felt comfortable in. Even better was that his future relatives seemed interested by what he had to say, not zoning out as he spoke because they found it boring, or scoffing at it because it wasn't as exceptional as some of their own research.

It didn't take long for Penny to end up joining them, wanting to check on her nerdy fiance.

"How it's going in here?" she asked, coming to stand next to him and help him with the vegetable platter.

He smiled at her. "Good," he said. "Good." Suddenly looking a little mischievous, he picked up one of the olives off the plate, placing it on the counter. He grabbed an empty glass and began to spin it just above the little, green food until it was inside of the cup.

Penny grinned, nudging his shoulder. She leaned over to kiss him, but the moment was interrupted when Penny's cousin, Tyler, entered the kitchen, coming to inspect the food situation.

"Dinner almost ready?" he asked, leaning against the counter.

"Ten minutes," his mother called from the sink.

He nodded his head, about to head back to the baseball, when he noticed the olive zipping around the glass. Tyler stopped short, eyes going wide. "Whoa," he said, flashing a grin at Leonard. "That's like ... centrifugal force, right?"

Penny smirked, knowing what was coming – just so long as he didn't drop and then try to retrieve the olive.

"Actually," Leonard corrected. "It's _centripetal_ force."

* * *

It did not take long for the rest of Penny's family to gather round to watch Leonard show off his knowledge of science and physics, showing them how he could power a clock with a potato – a feat that earned him a "Shut up!" from her cousin Dennis - , as well as how to make three different eggs fall into three different glasses all at the same time. However, what did take long was exhausting her relatives' interest in the experiments. The baseball game and dinner were long over, darkness had fallen, and crickets were now chirping, but her family had yet to move from the dining table, never ceasing in their requests for Leonard to show them more.

And Leonard was loving it. A large grin covered his face as he went about explaining what he was doing, asking people what they thought would happen. He was in his science zone, getting caught up in his element, as well as in the fact that he was impressing his new relatives and being accepted by them.

And there was nothing wrong with that – except for the fact that Penny was loving it, too. Quite a lot. And unfortunately they did not currently have the privacy of Leonard's lab.

"What other things can you do?" Neal, her eighteen year old nephew asked, eagerly looking at the carton of eggs. All evening he'd been itching for an experiment that had the fragile food breaking all over the floor. So far he'd been disappointed.

"You know," Penny interrupted, rising from her seat. "I think it's probably time we turned in for the night." Her suggestion was immediately met with cries of protest, some of her more inebriated cousins even booing. Leonard smiled. "It's okay, I'm not tired." "Well," Penny said, beginning to tug on his arm. "I am, so ..." "Aw, sit down, honey," Wyatt said, waving a dismissive hand. "Let him do a few more." "No, I think that's enough for tonight," Penny said firmly, tugging Leonard's arm with even more force. It got him moving, though to the irritation of his audience. Penny hardly cared, leading her fiancé quickly up the stairs. "What's up?" Leonard asked when they reached the bedroom they 'd be staying in. Penny answered by mashing her mouth against his, pushing him onto the bed. "Cute little tushie, or very smart scientist who understands the mechanics of the universe?"he mumbled through the kiss. Penny pulled back to meet his smug stare. "Shut up," she instructed before thinking better of it. "Actually, don't. Unless you have an endless supply of experiments, we 'll have to make sure some noise puts them off of asking for too many."


End file.
